She Doesn't See Me
by FuuMegami
Summary: A story about Ferio as a servant boy, and his longing to be with the princess. Not a happy ending, but it's an interesting song fic.


She Doesn't See Me

Author: FuuMegami

Email: FuuNeko@yahoo.com

Rated: G

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the rayearth characters. And the song from the story is 'she doesn't see me' by A1 off their album, the A-List.

AN: this is a song fic. So there will be lyrics in the fic. You can tell it's the lyrics because they have *'s at the beginning and end.

  
  


Ferio was a simple kitchen boy, always had been, and pretty much would always be. Today he had a lot of work to do, as their was a ball being held for the princess. Her father owned three castles and his children rarely ever visited this one, his main castle. It had been three years since either if his daughters had come, back with Kuu had her wedding. And now it was time for Fuu to meet her prince.

"I want everything to be perfect of her ball." He said with smile.

  
  


He remembered the first time met her, she was three and he was five. She had cut her hand on something and he had proudly bandaged her hand. Every since then every time she came to the castle they had spent a little time together.

He hurriedly work to set the plates out on the many long wooden tables. He was careful though not to wrinkle the white table cloths. After the dishes went out he put out the forks, knives, and spoons. Then the silver goblets, and as he set out the last one he saw a reflection of the princess.

She was beautiful, no beauty he had ever seen before could even begin to compare. She had changed a great deal since the time when the two of them would play hid-and-seek. OF course, he'd still like to play hide-and-seek with her if she let him... 

Her long silky yellow dress rapped around her body and flowed in all the right places. She almost seem to glide, like the sun across the sky. He waved to her, "Hey your highness!" He called, but she just walked right past him without even the slightest glance. She did however, continue talking to her lady in waiting. "I just wish he were someone I loved. Although they say he will make a wonderful king."

  
  
  
  


*when she passes me by, she's a ray of light

Like the first drop of sun from the sky

And I know she's a Queen, who deserves a king

But I'm not a King

And she doesn't see me*

  
  


His face fell, she hadn't even seen him. "I guess I've finally found my place with her. She's not really just a little princess any more... She's a queen, and I'm just a servant boy."

He quietly returned to the kitchen where he checked with his friend Ascot to see how the food was coming.

"Everything going well?" Ferio asked.

Ascot nodded. "Yup, the meats roasting and the rest of the food is ready to go."

"Good." Ferio replied duly as he turned to walk away.

"Ferio, is something the matter?" Ascot asked.

Ferio shook his head. "It's nothing really. I saw the princess, she looks beautiful."

"You wish it was you she was going to marry." Ascot said with a sly grin.

"It's silly really. She doesn't even see me as a person any more." Ferio replied before he left.

He ran into Caldina out in the dinning hall, she was putting the decorations on the table. 

"Hand me ah notha bunch ah flower's," she said.

Ferio nodded and handed her a mix of exotic flowers. 

"You betta go git yerself changed boy, you gonna be doin' table duty tonight!" Caldina reminded him.

He sighed. "What does it matter what I look like?"

Caldina laughed, "well you ain't neva gonna catch the eye of the princess dressed in your rags." 

"I think I could run a sword through my heart and she wouldn't notice." Ferio replied glumly.

Caldina patted him on the back, "I'm sorry babe."

As the big wall clock began to chime he knew it was time to change into his formal clothing, used only for serving at big balls and banquets. 

  
  


Soon the dinning hall was filled with people all there to celebrate Fuu's coming of age, and her soon to be wedding to her prince. Ferio watched from his post by the kitchen door as Fuu curtsied to her prince, and he bowed to her and kissed her hand. He was a very handsome young man, maybe about 25 with dark brown hair and purple eyes. 

As everyone took their seats Ferio went into the kitchen to get his trays. The rest of the servers fallowed him and they took their places just behind the chairs. Ferio gave a nod and they all in-sync placed the first entre in front of the person sitting in the seat. 

Afterwards they all returned to the kitchen. They did this for everyone of the servings until the meal was over. 

Then the dance was to begin, and of course, the princess and the prince were to have the first dance. Ferio watched from the kitchen as the two danced. She was amazing, as if she could float on air, he could almost see wings on her back the way she moved. Her dark green dress moved as well as she did, sparkling in the candle light. He couldn't help but smile, even if it was a sad smile. She was more graceful than a swan, out gracing even the slow waltz that played.

He hoped maybe, just maybe, she'd glance his way, so at least he could see her beautiful eyes, even if he couldn't dance with her. When her gaze finally met his he was saddened to see that there wasn't even a hint of recognition in her eyes. 

  
  


*When she dances she moves me to a smile

I see everything near her shine

There is a grace in her ways I can't contain

I don't have that grace

So she doesn't see me*

  
  


As the dancing couple swept past Ferio, who now stood outside the kitchen, he quickly stepped back in and closed the door. He had fantasized all night that as she passed him he'd see what was in his eyes, that same longing and love. But it wasn't to be. He was a servant, a kitchen boy, and she was a princess, soon to be queen. He was stupid to think they ever could really be together. 

  
  
  
  


*and the closer I get I can't help but hide

so ashamed of my body and voice

There are boundaries we pass in spite of the war

but our own, we can't seem to cross*

  
  


Princess Umi, bored by the princess and prince, even if Fuu was her friend, stood near the kitchen door. She watched Ferio watching Fuu, and she knew that look on his face. It was so sweet, rare to see a man looking so helpless and hurt. 

"You love her don't you." Umi said very softly.

"Yes, but she's a princess, and I'm nothing." He replied sadly.

"It's sad. She used to talk about marrying you and how you two would have many many children. And then one day she grew up, and she stopped believing. Maybe someday your paths will cross, and things will be different. Servants will marry princesses, and yet still live happily ever after." Umi said.

Ferio nodded.

"Because you are a great man. And it's terrible that just because you were born into something, no one will ever see you for what you are."

*he has a way that surrounds him, so delicate

with a glory that reigns in his life

He is all so so much that he is not

but these things they don't see

and she doesn't see me*

  
  


After the ball Ferio and the rest of his friends began the clean up of the dinning room. The princess returned shortly, much to Ferio surprise.

"I have lost my hair ribbon, has anyone seen it?" She said softly.

Ferio smiled, she had the most beautiful voice. "No, I haven't, but I will look for it." 

Fuu smiled, "thank you. It's dark green ribbon."

Ferio nodded. He ducked down under the table. For a moment he considered telling Fuu his feelings for her. Maybe if she was willing to go through with it, they could get married. Start a new tradition, it wouldn't be easy, but with love on their side... But then he thought about it, about how much they would both suffer if they were to even try. Her parents would become enraged, she could even be disowned. 

*there are things we can change if we just choose to fight

but the walls of injustice are high*

  
  


He picked up the ribbon and then came out from under the table. He stood up and handed the ribbon back to her. 

"Thank you," she replied.

Ferio didn't reply. He couldn't think of what to say. He just wanted to spare her all the pain he could.

He watched as she left, and then he blew out the candles, knowing he had done what was best for her.

  
  


*when she passes me by, she's a ray of light

Like the first drop of sun from the sky

  
  


and I know she's a queen who deserves a king

someone other than me

different from me

she doesn't see me*

  
  


END. There isn't any more, and yeah, it's not a happy ending. But it's raining outside here so I couldn't help it.

  
  
  
  



End file.
